


I want to tell him

by Universe4200



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: Read it and find out yo. M/M tho, so you've been warned haters..





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisfitLoner101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitLoner101/gifts).

Sam sat there as Castiel brushed his shoulder length hair.

“Hair tie,” Castiel said once Sam’s brown locks had been thoroughly brushed.

Sam gave Castiel a pink hair tie to which Castiel then put Sam’s hair in a man bun.

“Done,” Castiel said admiring his handiwork.

Sam turned in the spot he sat to look at Castiel with bright eyes.

“Thanks Cas.”

Castiel looked at Sam’s twinkling eyes.

‘Oh shit, he’s cute!’ Castiel thought.

The next thing Sam knew he was slammed down, his back making contact with the hard wooden floor. He looked up, Castiel smiled down at him. Both of Castiel’s hands on either side of Sam’s head. He sat straddling Sam’s stomach.

Then Castiel closed the gap between them, their lips connected, sending bolts of electricity down both men’s spines. Sam was shocked at first so the only one doing the kissing was Castiel.

But once Sam realized that Castiel was kissing him, he kissed back.

Castiel deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder against Sam’s.

Sam opened his mouth a bit allowing Castiel to slip his tongue in the latters mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance.

The kiss was getting heated up. Sam gripped Castiel’s arms but then BOOOM, Castiel’s body was gone in a poof of smoke. Sam looked around confused but then he opened his eyes. He was in bed sleeping, it was all just a dream?

Sam sat up in bed. He gently touched his lips and blushed. He just wished he could gain the courage to just tell Castiel how he felt about him. His fingers slowly slid down his chin and dropped heavily in his blanket covered lap.

'I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me,' Sam thought sadly.

Little did he know Castiel was hiding underneath Sam’s bed, heart pounding in his chest and face flaming red. He was only in there to check on Sam because he was worried but then he saw those pink plump lips and couldn't stop himself from planting a kiss on him.

He kissed him again, then another peck, but Sam’s eyes were fluttering open and he was waking up, so he had to hide. He flung himself under the bed quietly.

‘I wish I could just show you how I feel about you Sam, but I’m scared that you might like someone else,’ thought Castiel.

Neither of them had realized that the other had been crushing on each other. They just needed time, patience, and courage. -But until then they had to silently crush on each other from afar.


	2. Acting weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can't stop think about what he's done. Sam notices him acting weird but then again he too is acting weird. Everyone will probably be OOC (out of character).

Castiel laid underneath Sam's bed internally panicking the longer he was down there. Sam had finally pushed himself out of bed, grabbed a pair of clothes, and walked out of the bedroom. Castiel waited until he heard the bathroom door shut before he rolled out from underneath the bed. He ran out of the room as soon as possible. He threw himself on the couch and tried to calm down.

Then it hit him, he didn't have to wait for Sam to leave the room, he could have just teleported out of there. He smacked himself in the face with a moan.

"You okay?"

Castiel looked up at Dean and nodded.

"Yes, all is okay, just forgot to do something, uh buy something....at the..store?" Castiel said trying to think of something to say other than 'hey I love your brother and I kissed him while he was sleeping. Then I hid under his bed like a scared little schoolgirl with a crush when he woke up.'

Castiel chuckled lightly at what Dean would do if he had actually told him that. Probably either go all protective older brother on him, or fangirl at how cute they are together and try to set them up as a couple. It could go one of two ways, Castiel just wasn't sure which route Dean would take if he told him his secret.

Castiel was jumped from his thoughts when he felt the couch dip next to him, he looked up out of the corner of his eyes and saw that it was Sam in fresh clean clothes, and his hair damp and brushed. Castiel all bout squealed because of how glowing and handsome Sam was. 

Castiel did indeed squeal, catching the attention of both Winchester brothers. His face grew hot, his face was probably as red as....well anything that was red, he couldn't think of the specifics right now when Sam too had a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he leaned forward, head cocked to the side as he inspected Castiel's face.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked, his voice laced with concern for his angel friend.

"Fine! Everything is fine. I'm going out to clear my head" Castiel stated before he stood up and all bout ran to the front door. The door slammed closed behind him as he jogged out of the immediate area. His heart yet again pounding in his chest. How could Sam have such an affect like that on him?

"I wonder what all that was about," Dean stated as he stared blankly at the door for a minute before he grabbed his mug of coffee, taking a sip of the bitter hot drink.

"Yeah, that was weird. I hope he's alright" Sam said, staring at the door where Castiel last was. He looked down at his lap, his brows furrowing in confusion and wonder.

'I hope he's not acting weird because he read my mind. I mean I have been thinking about that dream ever since I woke up this morning...Then again that dream has happened so many times that I can't even count them on my fingers anymore, that's how many times I've dreamed of kissing Castiel,' thought Sam.

Sam looked at Dean until Dean noticed his brother staring at him.

"What?" Dean asked, knowing that something was on his brother's mind.

"I really like someone, but how do I tell them about my strong feelings of wanting to love them without them running away screaming for their lives?" Sam asked with an upturned pouting lip.

Dean stared at Sam really hard, thinking about the list of people that Sam might have a crush on but his head always pulled him to a specific name and face.

"Just tell Cas that you fucking like him already, bro," Dean said with an eye roll.

"What! I never said I liked Cas!!" Sam yelped, eyes wide and a slight brush starting to rise on his face.

"Come on! You've guys have been eye-fucking ever since you met each other. Just tell him you love him and then kiss already" Dean complained taking another sip of his coffee.

"W-w-what!?" Sam stuttered.

"Hey I'm just trying to help, little bro. Either take my advice and just do it, or not. It's your future love life on the line, not mine. Now if you excuse me, I need more coffee. I didn't sign up for this."

Then Dean was gone, in the kitchen to make another pot of coffee.

'Dean is right though, I should just come out and tell Cas that I have feelings for him. Maybe I should also come out and tell Dean that he shouldn't drink four pots of black coffee,' thought Sam with a sceming face, hand on his chin in thought of how to go forth with his plans.


End file.
